


in deep with this guy (but he's out of his mind)

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jae - Freeform, M/M, Sungjin, Younghyun - Freeform, Yugyeom - Freeform, a mess, bambam - Freeform, college au hehe, twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: In all honesty, Jaebum doesn't even care that Park Jinyoung (apparently) finds him hot. He really, really doesn't care.





	in deep with this guy (but he's out of his mind)

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly ripped from a meme. also, i apparently cannot get enouhg of writing the 'jinyoung hates jb in highschool' trope. oops?

'@ **pjyjyjy** lmfao if you look like this, DM me~~~~~~~

'

'@ **markustuan**  @pjyjyjy holy shit if i knew this was what you'd use twitter for, i would've just blocked in advance' 

'@ **yugy_yeom**  @pjyjyjy hyung... please...' 

'@ **superjae**  @pjyjyjy @kangbrian_yh dude, don't you know this guy?' 

'@ **kangbrian_yh**  @superjae @pjyjyjy sungjin-hyungs roommate.' 

'@ **pjyjyjy**  @kangbrian_yh hook me tf up'

'@ **kunpibam**  @pjyjyjy ewww' 

 

 

 

"See?" says Jackson, who waves the mobile around in such a manner that it's difficult for Jaebum to even read what's on the tiny screen. "You're freaking famous, hyung." 

Jaebum grunts, having to grab onto Jackson's flailing wrist in order for him to stop. "Hang on," he grumbles, squinting his eyes at Jackson's Twitter feed. Finally, he's able to make out more than just a blurry image, but is surprised to see that it's his own selca from Instagram posted on somebody's else's Twitter account. "Huh? Who is this?" 'lmfao if you look like this, DM me'," he reads out slowly, still baffled and not at all understanding why Jackson is grinning at him like he'd just won the lottery.

"I still don't get it," he says flatly, to which Jackson rolls his eyes and snatches his wrist away. 

" _Hyung_ ," he says, in an exasperated tone. What a drama queen. "How many times do I have to explain Twitter to you? It's really not that hard, you know-" 

"Then explain it again," Jaebum smiles sweetly, to which Jackson makes a noise, returning to his phone for a split-second before shoving it back into Jaebum's face. 

"Recognise this guy?" 

Jaebum narrows his eyes, vision blurry around the edges when he attempts to focus on Jackson's phone, readjusting the distance from his face so that he can actually read it. "'Park Jinyoung'," he says, apparently on the profile of said 'Park Jinyoung' guy, his icon a tiny photo of what should be himself and his header image plain white. "Is this supposed to mean something to me? I know a few 'Park Jinyoungs', Jackson, I--" 

"OK, OK," Jackson interjects, taking his phone away for another moment before letting Jaebum see again.

This time, an image of a specific Park Jinyoung, one Jaebum is vaguely familiar with, shows up, dominating Jackson's screen with a well-taken selca, filter and all.

"Yo," says Jaebum, eyebrows raising in recognition. ( _Finally_ , Jackson mouths). "This is the dude from high school. The one who fucking hated me," he laughs, not really including the fact that this was the Park Jinyoung who'd punched him in the face, somewhere between the graduation ceremony and the after-party thrown at Mark Tuan's house. Jackson already knows enough, anyway. No need to feed into his ear for gossip even more. "So what? Sorry man, but I still don't get it." 

Jackson covers his face with one hand. "Jesus Christ," he mutters into his palm, ignoring Jaebum's mumble of, ' _theatre_  majors'. "You're such a useless old man," he says, earning a kick under the table. " _Ow_ , asshole. Don't you see? This is the Park Jinyoung who despised you in high school. The same Park Jinyoung is posting your selca on his Twitter and practically worshipping your quote, un-quote, jaw-dropping good looks." 

Jaebum scoffs a laugh. "Right," he says, wondering what other rumour Jackson would spin next. "Okay." 

"I'm serious," Jackson insists, pressing frantic thumbs into his phone again to bring up Jaebum's selca from before. Same as before, the caption reads, 'lmao if you look like this, DM me'. "How is this not solid fucking evidence?" 

"What does 'D M' mean?" Jaebum asks, feeling dumb underneath Jackson's increasingly incredulous stare.  

"I'm going to tell you this once more, and once more only. 'DM' means Direct Message. He's asking 'whoever looks like this' to 'DM' him, because he finds them hot. Got it?" 

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm braindead, Jackson--" 

"Park Jinyoung thinks you're super hot and date-able!" Jackson interrupts, more worked up than he should be over some dumb tweet. It doesn't help that they're in the college cafeteria, suddenly subject to half-a-dozen pairs of eyes at Jackson's outburst. It sends Jaebum into a grumble as he pulls his beanie lower to block out the weird looks, though Jackson doesn't even bother, sitting loud and proud with his phone still shoved in Jaebum's line of view. "So? Aren't you going to do something about this?" 

"Do what?" 

" _Something_ ," Jackson urges, bouncing up and down in his seat as an excited look takes over his face. He looks like a merge between hyperactive child on sugar high and a dog sprinting through an open field, and Jaebum has half a mind to tell him to quiet the hell down before they get asked to leave. Again. "This is kind of a big deal, don't you think? Someone finds you hot, first of all," says Jackson, his tone insinuating that that's a miracle in itself. Jaebum kicks him for the comment. "-- _ow_ , but also. The 'someone' who finds you hot is Park freaking Jinyoung. Not only did he hate you in high school and now finds you attractive, but Mark-hyung told me that Jinyoung's  _super_  picky. Something about high standards--?" 

"What--all of a sudden he rejects your sloppy attempt at a hook-up and he has high standards?"

"Not the point," says Jackson, who's tried to hook up with at least half of Yonsei university's student population. Maybe even staff population, too. "The  _point_  is, I don't think Jinyoung even remembers you from high school, or at least, if he does remember, he doesn't  _realise_  it's you. I don't blame him, cause you  _have_  changed a lot, grey hair and all--" 

"It was silver," corrects Jaebum, a little sourly. 

"Right. Silver," Jackson smirks, more smug than Jaebum would prefer. "Still--not to go off topic. I think this is a pretty big deal, even if you can't get it through your thick skull--" Jaebum's foot lashes out again. "-- _ow_ , stop  _kicking_ me--that your high school arch nemesis wants in on your b-boying package."

Jaebum makes a face, his cafeteria lunch looking less and less appetising. " _Dude_." 

"Jaebum and Jinyoung, sitting in a tree," Jackson starts to sing, spelling out a proceeding word that  _definitely_  was not 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'. "What?" He splutters, when Jaebum delivers yet another harsh kick underneath the table. "It's the PG-19 version of the song!"  

 

 

 

In all honesty, Jaebum doesn't even care that Park Jinyoung (apparently) finds him hot. He really,  _really_  doesn't care. 

They barely talked in high school, and when they did, it was mostly just Jinyoung rambling on about why Jaebum was an asshole or a dickhead or some other obscenity that Jaebum paid no mind to as he continued to do the things that blatantly pissed Jinyoung off. Smoking, drinking,  _dying his hair_ , oh, what a fucking crime. Still, it didn't help that his growing bad-boy reputation seemed to stir even  _more_  trouble with Park Jinyoung as the guy went on to be Class President and a full-time teacher's pet/suck-up, but really, Jaebum was rich and a spoilt brat, so no one in their right mind really expected him to give a fuck. 

Except Jinyoung, apparently. 

Looking back on it now--with good old hindsight to make it all the more cringe--high school  _was_  a pretty shady time, and Jaebum has to admit that he was a little more than immature during his angsty teenage phase. 

Luckily though, he did some much-needed growing up over the summer before University. His dad, having allowed his son to grow on into some sort of delinquent nightmare for years on end, (or, as Jackson liked to put it, 'EMOzilla'), decided he'd just about had enough of Jaebum and his attitude, and had sent him to his brother's potato-farm in South Korea's barren country-side for the few months before college. It was there that Jaebum was forced to shave off his grey hair into an embarrassing buzz-cut, suffered through at least four beatings a day from his uncle during the first week, and had his iPod taken away, before he finally came to the realisation that life  _wasn't_  just about spending his dad's money and wasting each day fucking around. 

(Maybe he would've had the epiphany sooner or later, maybe he wouldn't have. Irrespective of maybes and would haves, an occasional slap to the face from his uncle sure helped speed things along.) 

So, yeah--he did do some time practicing self-reflection at eighteen years old, with the helpful (back)hand of his uncle to reprimand him at every corner. He still got angry time and again, but that couldn't really be helped, anger issues and all. Generally, he'd returned home from the country-side as a brand new person, no longer a spoilt brat, and maybe just a brat.

His father seemed happy enough, welcoming him back with a firm handshake and a gruff pat to the back, and that'd been that.

Im Jaebum was changed. 

It's not something he really thinks about anymore, unless Jackson brings it up at a party as one of his 'hat-trick' stories, but something about Jinyoung not even recognising him in a selca, albeit it being askew and not directly of his face, has him pondering a lot more about the past than he ever has before. 

 

 

 

Jaebum has a Twitter, but it's not like he ever uses it. 

Instagram is about as far as he'd go in terms of social media (not to do with the basis of instant messaging), and even KKT was a little daunting at times, so yeah. He wasn't much of a 'tweeter'--which was no big deal.

Still, he does have an account he never uses. It was something Jackson had convinced him to make when they'd been a little too tipsy while 'studying' for Global Economics, and he'd ended up just following a bunch of Taiwanese actors that Jackson was fawning over at the time, and posting one embarrassingly infatuated tweet about SNSD in his drunken stupor. He'd gotten as far as changing his Twitter icon to a pixelated image of himself, and selecting a shade of plain grey as his header, before user @jeobaem--hah hah, how creative--was deserted forever, never to be commemorated again. 

That is, until he re-downloads the Twitter app and finds that he's already logged in, thanks to the 'remember me' option. 

He doesn't really do much when he relaunches @jeobaem. Everything on it kind of makes him cringe, even if there is a sufficient lack of activity to cringe  _at_. The blurriness of his icon is enough to annoy him into hastily changing it out for a more recent picture, but that's about it in terms of his drastic Twitter transformations. 

It's not like he's planning to use the app in any way, shape or form. 

Jackson may be as big as a tweet-whore as you could get, but Jaebum likes to think that he's slightly above that. The good old newspaper is his Twitter, and if even Sungjin-hyung laughs at him for that, well, then: who cares? His friends seemed to love to betray him all the time anyway. 

 

  

 

Jaebum convinces himself that he'd downloaded Twitter again solely for the purpose of having it on his phone. 

"I have too much storage," is what he tells Jackson when he somehow spots the app with eagle-like precision. "--might as well use it." 

"Right," says Jackson, and if he fixes Jaebum with a stare as dry as Jaebum's own mother after catching him in a half-assed fib about washing his hands before dinner at age seven, he just pretends like he doesn't notice, and changes the subject. 

 

 

 

Two days go by before Jaebum inevitably cracks and gives in to scouting Park Jinyoung's Twitter through Jackson's following list. 

Finding the 'lmao DM me if you look like this' tweet is easy, considering Jinyoung's Twitter consists mostly of sardonic humour in the form of text-posts and mentions back-and-forth with Mark Tuan and some kids Jaebum doesn't know. It makes his media pickings fairly slim, posts made up of a couple selcas and group photos, and the grunge-y, edge-lord masterpiece he'd ripped from Jaebum's Instagram and slapped onto his own account as a thirst-trap is right there in one scroll when Jaebum thumbs through, standing out like a sore spot that sends Jaebum's cheeks flushing upon reading it for himself. 

He spends a questionable amount of time staring at Jinyoung's feed as he psychs himself up over some dumb, probably mindless tweet. _Should I reply_? Jaebum frets, fiddling with the phone in his hands. _He doesn't even know it's me._

Jaebum has never been one to be a coward.

It takes only two more minutes for him to mutter a brash 'fuck it', and draft a shitty response to Jinyoung's initial tweet.

It feels weird, because he _knows_ Jinyoung, has been punched in the face by the guy, yet is doing nothing to try and get revenge in typical-Jaebum fashion, and is instead trying to get in his pants. 

("He's cute," had been his defence, blurted straight from the mouth when Youngjae'd asked. "He has a solid hook to his punch." 

"You are a very, _very_ weird guy," said Youngjae, who was _so_ one to talk, considering he consistently licked the flavouring off of honey butter chips before eating them. Whilst sharing. "Good luck wooing Park Jinyoung. After the dude realises it's you, you're gonna have as much a chance with him as Jackson does amidst a crowd of people he's already slept with."

Jaebum glowered at that, because knowing how much people Jackson has slept with hated him post-coital, Youngjae was probably right.) 

 _Yet it was still worth a shot_. 

Jaebum has a hard time not deleting the Twitter app after he sends out his tweet. What's even worse is that Jackson replies almost instantaneously, followed by a silently-judgemental Sungjin-and-Younghyun-duo, and then Youngjae. 

Jaebum decides he has better things to do than wait around for Park Jinyoung to block him, and proceeds to go into airplane mode. 

 

 

 

'@ **jeobaem** @pjyjyjy hey, pretty sure i look like this. :)' 

'@ **jflawless_j** @jeobaem NICEEE JB GET INNNNNN'

'@ **sung_ga_k** @jeobaem @kangbrian_yh dude lmfao' 

'@ **kangbrian_yh** @sung_ga_k @jeobaem he asking for his ass to get beat.'

'@ **jaeyoungjae**  @jeobaem ... hyung' 

'@ **jflawless_j** @kangbrian_yh @sung_ga_k @jeobaem he asking for his ass to get EAT.' 

 

 

 

Jaebum takes his phone off of airplane mode almost three hours later, by which time, Jinyoung's already replied. 

'@ **pjyjyjy** @jeobaem No.'

A blatant, straight-to-the-point 'No'. Jaebum doesn't know what he expected. Still, he persists. For some reason. The second reply to Jinyoung's tweet is just as shittily written as the first.

'@ **jeobaem** @pjyjyjy ... that's. Literally me?' 

'@ **pjyjyjy** @jeobaem people make mistakes.' 

Ouch. It's hard not to let that one take a stab at his rapidly deflating ego. Jaebum considers deactivating both his Twitter and his life. 

'@ **jflawless_j** @pjyjyjy @jeobaem LOLLOLOLLLLLL @markustuan' 

'@ **markustuan** @pjyjyjy hahahaha as if this was the guy you havent been raving about for the past week non-stop.' 

'@ **yugy_yeom** @markustuan RETWEET. RE-FREAKING-TWEET.' 

@ **pjyjyjy** @yugy_yeom @markustuan Blocking all of you. Blocked. Blocked. BLOCKED.' 

Jaebum mentally prepares himself for the Roast of Im Jaebum that was surely going to be conducted by Jackson later that evening.

He doesn't know why he thought Park Jinyoung wouldn't reject him, for all of Twitter to see, but repressed high school infatuations and teenage wet dreams sure helped in boosting Jaebum's hopes, only for them to crumble despairingly in a manner that Jaebum had already predicted. He's not really sad, considering this was mostly just actions acted on the whim, and goes to delete Twitter without a feeling of remorse. Mostly, he's just disappointed--disappointed that Park Jinyoung apparently still hated him, disappointed that he wouldn't be getting laid, and he hovers his thumb over the 'deactivate' button, only for a notification to pop up, destroying all attempted forms of making himself feel better.   

'@ **pjyjyjy** has followed you.'

Jaebum's eyebrows shoot up to underneath his fringe. Maybe a flat-out rejection wasn't what he was looking at, after all. Rather eager, he goes to DM Jinyoung, because Park Jinyoung is someone to be chased, not to be chased _by_ \--kudos to Jackson for teaching him the ways--but is completely surprised to see that there's already a message sitting in his inbox from Jinyoung when he opens it up, proving him wrong yet again. 

**Park Jinyoung**

do not. and i mean. Do Not. tell me, that this is the im jaebum from high school. 

Well, then. 

**Im Jaebum**

uh.. guilty? 

**Park Jinyoung**

oh jesus christ. 

**Park Jinyoung**

....

**Park Jinyoung**

so, um.

**Park Jinyoung**

wanna recreate senior year? 

Oh. _Wow_. This week was taking a turn for the _weird_. In a good way. Sort of. 

Jaebum tries his hardest not to smile, he really freaking does, but if that's how Jackson finds him almost half an hour later, laying atop his mattress and messaging Jinyoung back-and-forth on Twitter, well, then. No one has to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 1 hour


End file.
